


sippycups

by anarkinnie



Series: regression fics for the ppl [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M, ancom is semi-nonverbal baby, i literally wrote this while regressed wtf do you want from me, nazi is only there breifly i swear, nazi thinks its a kink thing, sry i made ancom a monster enby cause of my friend, usually i write things for someone else but i was regressed and ancom is my main kin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarkinnie/pseuds/anarkinnie
Summary: leftist unity regression fic, dummy.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide)
Series: regression fics for the ppl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	sippycups

**Author's Note:**

> if u didnt read the tags, i wrote this awhile ago while regressed, hence the brevity and childishness. sry. read the other libcap one if yall want more entertaining content smh

"dada! need you!" ancom yelled from quer room. commie was playing cod with nazi, of whom scoffed at ancom's language. 

"dada? you guys are degenerate freaks, why do i even associate with you anymore." he threw down his controller, knowing commie would choose ancom over him. commie sighed.

"qui is just... different right now, it's not a kink thing. look, just let me go check on quem, i'll be back in a minute." he slowly left nazis room, trying to convince him he wasn't too concerned, but nearly ran the rest of the way to ancom's. his baby could be hurt! he didn't want that.

when he entered the room, he found ancom in his favourite onesie, babbling to a stuffie with a pacifier long forgotten on the floor. he picked it up and placed it with quer other little gear. ancom took notice and whined a bit. qui made a grabbing motion at the pacifer, and commie sighed but gave it quem. 

"дорогая, what's wrong? are you hurt?" he fussed over quem, and qui just giggled. qui shook quer head. 

"fiwsty." qui mumbled, pacifier now in quer hand.

"hm?"

"fiwsty!" qui repeated with a pout.

"you'll have to use your words любовь, whats wrong?" he asked again, hoping for an actual answer this time. ancom whined. qui grabbed an empty bottle from the side of quer bed.

"fiwsty." qui lightly hit him on the head with it, giggling at the face commie made.

"did you call me in here for that? i love you, but you're a big boy aren't you?" commie was more upset about having to deal with a pissy nazi than actually helping ancom. qui made a disgruntled noise and shook quer head. qui pointed to the flag on quer wall. oh, right. not a boy.

"sorry, sorry. big kid?" ancom smiled at this. qui put the paci back in quer mouth. "how old would you say you are right now котенок?" ancom held up 2 fingers. that made more sense. commie sighed. "do you wanna come with me to the kitchen?" qui grinned and nodded. qui grabbed at commie's shirt, wanting up. he complied, and picked him up.

they got to the kitchen. unfortunately, ancap was already in there. 

"give me a moment, ill deal with the kul-" ancom interuppted with a motion to put quem down. qui went up to ancap, pointed toward commie, quemself, the bottle, then the paci. 

"little." and ancap nodded. 

"good luck, statist." he nodded at commie as he walked out of the room. he was very confused.

"baby, how did you do that?" he asked, taking the bottle and rinsing it out. 

"ancap little too!" qui replied. that took him off guard. did that mean nazi was his caregiver? didn't he just-? ancap was married to that libertarian guy too though. he shook it off, concentrating on the little in front of him.

"do you want chocolate milk?" qui shook quer head, and pointed towards one of the monsters in the fridge.

"котенок, you're not allowed to have energy drinks when you're little." he says. ancom pouts but nods. "do you want juice then?" he offers. ancom nods. 

he pours it about 3/4 of the way to the top, then fills the rest with water so it wasn't too sugary. ancom quickly snatches it and chugs about a third of it. 

"save some for later, дa?" he chuckles. ancom nods and motions to be picked up again.

commie lays quem down on quer bed with a kiss to quer cheek.

"dada snuggies?" qui asks hopefully. 

"im a bit busy, maybe later?" he says.

"no. now!" qui grabs commie's wrist. even when small, the anarchist was pretty strong. he sighed. nazi would yell at him anyway, he told himself, and got in next to ancom.

"you're adorable." he tells quem.

"i know!" he giggles, and cuddles into commie's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> tankie is so ooc im sorry


End file.
